


Harry Potter Weekend

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Happy Birthday Derek Hale [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecure!Derek, Insecure!Stiles, M/M, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How asleep ARE you right now?" Derek asked seriously</p><p>Stiles sighed heavily, his entire body seeming to roll along with his eyes</p><p>"You know what I mean! I know you're.. you have a submissive nature, don't try to argue with me, I can TELL,"</p><p>"Why? Because you have a dominant one?"</p><p>"Well not to brag but..." he snorted</p><p>Or</p><p>Day 10 of 12 Days Of Sterek includes love confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Weekend

Stiles was tired

No

Stiles was EXHAUSTED

The kind of exhausted that comes from trying to watch all of the Harry Potter movies in one sitting- THAT kind of exhausted

Derek thought it was odd and a little concerning that Stiles didn't come upstairs with him that night but he had managed to brush it off and not worry Derek too much

They had spent most of the day getting ready for "Christmas" (in actuality Christmas Eve) for the pack so that with any luck things would go off without a hitch the next day

They both ended up tired from it all but it wasn't so bad, it was somehow better than baking had been the day before

The problem, however, remained that Stiles still had things to do

He needed to get all of the cards bound together and put in the envelopes and attached to the right gifts and he still had five necklaces he had to finish too

Derek didn't know any of that ofcourse

Stiles feigned everything being fine for days now because he had been so caught up planning the surprise for Derek's birthday that he hadn't had time for it

But now...

Now he was paying for it dearly

Rubbing his eyes for what felt like the millionth time, he set the last necklace down on the table and went on to the cards, trying so hard to read each and every one of them to make sure they were going in the right envelopes- because THAT was a problem he wanted to avoid thank you- and yet having to go over every line atleast twice just to retain even a few words of it

He really was too tired for this, he knew that

But what was he supposed to do? Leave things half done?

He couldn't do that....

Huffing in frustration, he grabbed for one of the envelopes again, jumping suddenly when he heard "What are you doing?" bellowing from a few feet away

"Having a heart attack apparently, warn a person," he grumbled back

"Stiles, I thought we talked about this,"

"We did talk about it, and now I'm doing it,"

"This is ridiculous! You have to sleep, you need to be up early,"

"Yeah well it won't be the first time I've had that problem, it doesn't matter Derek,"

"It DOES matter, it matters to ME," he insisted, marching forward and slamming his hands down in front of Stiles, on the table over the cards

Stiles just glared at him for the most part, reaching for another envelope and huffing in frustration

"Stiles, this is madness, you're never going to get all of these done tonight so just let it go,"

"No! I am NOT going to just let it go! I... I need to finish this! I can't do anything Derek, I know that, but I just... need to do SOMETHING..."

"What do you mean you can't do anything? You can do anything you want to do!"

"Oh PLEASE, spare me the school counselor act, I have very few goals this year and I'm going to freaking accomplish them!"

"You need to sleep, no one is going to care if the cards are in envelopes or not,"

"Yes they will! But that's not even the point, the point is that's how it goes, that's how it's supposed to look, I can't just... screw it up like I screw up everything else!"

"You do NOT screw up everything else, you don't screw up ANYTHING, period!"

"See, now I no you're lying, I need to do this Derek, the sooner you just let me the sooner I'll go to bed,"

"It doesn't work like that, and you know it,"

"I don't care, I need... I need to do something Derek, I need to make thnigs right, to make things good,"

"You don't have to be everything for everyone Stiles,"

"Well I have to be SOMETHING for SOMEONE!"

"You're EVERYTHING for ME isn't that enough!?"

Stiles was silent, swallowing so hard that it felt like he was choking down gravel

"Say that again," he breathed

Derek huffed, running his hands through his hair and scrubbing them down his face

"Stiles you... you're everything for me ok? I mean... look at this! Look at what you've done! You moved. CHRISTMAS. for me, _no one_ has ever done that for me and I don't know WHY, I don't know WHY you... you're so.. DEDICATED, I don't get it, I don't get why or .. it doesn't matter, you are... you're the one person who's always in my corner and .. now I need to be in your's and you CANNOT kill yourself over something so stupid!"

"It isn't stupid! It's important! And I'm not killing myself, I'm just kind of tired!"

"Kind of tired? Look at yourself Stiles! Your hands are shaking, your eyes are BLACK, your lips are dry and discolored, you look like you haven't slept in a month!"

"I've been sleeping, you haven't let m-"

"So then what does it say about how much you're pushing yourself if you're this bad? You've been healing for over a year now and you're starting to spiral right back down the drain again over a HOLIDAY,"

"It isn't the holiday! It's..."

"It's what? The expectations? The people? Aren't you the one who told me a few weeks ago that I don't need to buy anyone's affections because I already have them?"

"Shut up Derek! It isn't like that! You don't understand, you don't GET it!"

"You don't think I understand? Why? You don't think that once upon a time I drove myself crazy too? Because once I had a family who I wanted to make happy too and I had to learn the hard way that you can't do that to yourself? I know what you're going through Stiles, I've been there before, I may be alone now but I wasn't always and I know what it's like to want to seem perfect to the people you love!"

Derek wasn't sure what it was, what exactly he had said, but Stiles was about a second away from sobbing now, he could tell from the redness of his eyes and the shaking of his throat and the sudden, constant sniffling

And for once he didn't say anything

Derek took a deep breath, walking forward and gently taking the other's wrists in his hands, sitting on the arm of the couch and pulling Stiles to stand between his legs

"Stiles, listen to me, if you never listen to another word I say PLEASE listen to this,"

With what seemed like great reluctance Stiles looked up, staring at him intently

"I care about you Stiles, no matter what, and I want what's best for you, I.. I NEED you Stiles, but I don't need you to be perfect, I don't need you to be a hero or to make a billion gifts or to make this .. holiday birthday whatever thing some big deal, all I need- all I'll EVER need from you, is for you to take care of yourself, stay healthy, and when you need help come to me, and when it comes to stupid things like this just.. just stop... put yourself first for once, if you can't do it for yourself- because I.. I know how hard it is to want to do it for yourself... do it for me,"

It was similar to what Laura told him once, back in New York wen he was at his most self-destructive

He tweaked it here and there but if the way Stiles was looking at him gave any indication it still worked

"How?" he asked, sniffling loudly

"How can you... how can you care about me like that Derek? How can that be all you want? I .. HAVE to be more than that, I have to be BETTER, I hav-"

"You have to breathe and let me take care of things, you have to understand that you can't walk through life trying to be perfect to make up for some ... some sin you never committed to begin with, you have to let yourself be human, even if you're not,"

Stiles was quiet for a moment, thinking it all over before his eyes narrowed and he stared at Derek with more determination

"Then you have to do that too, you think I haven't noticed? Your apathetic martyrdom is really starting to get on my nerves Derek, stop trying to be canon fodder every five minutes and stop giving all your money away just because you think it might possibly please somebody even a little bit and stop freaking hiding from the people around you because you think they don't want you here, and I... I know that we haven't been good to you ok?"

"Stiles-"

"No, let me finish, I know that we've been pretty crappy as far as a pack goes, you've been the .. the runt of the litter since it started, I GET that, I know, and I never meant for that to... I kept.... I always kept meaning to fix it somehow and it never really.... worked... I.. I no you feel like you don't belong and that's OUR fault, not your's, and I'm going to fix it, it started with me but it sure as hell isn't going to stop there, I'm going to MAKE this work, but you can't hide under the bed and push out all of your toys as a peace offering every single time you hear footsteps, you can't keep rolling over so that people who are supposed to be helping you and making you feel good and supported and loved and wanted don't kick you when you're down and make you feel like crap, I'm going to fix it ok? But you have to get a little bit of your swagger back here,"

"How asleep ARE you right now?" Derek asked seriously

Stiles sighed heavily, his entire body seeming to roll along with his eyes

"You know what I mean! I know you're.. you have a submissive nature, don't try to argue with me, I can TELL,"

"Why? Because you have a dominant one?"

"Well not to brag but..." he snorted

"Derek, my point is... you act like you're so tough, ever since we met you you've acted like some rough and tumble biker dude who can Alpha up with the best of them but that's probably the thinnest veiled guise I've ever seen, whenever the pressure gets even a LITTLE too close you roll over for your allies so they don't make things worse, and that isn't your fault, it's OUR fault for abusing it- even if we didn't really realize it at the time, but you have to work with me here and be a little less afraid that we're all going to leave you or hurt you every single time you take a breath,"

"I guess that's something we both have to work on then huh?"

Stiles licked his lips, nodding slowly

"Yeah... yeah I guess so,"

"Then we will, I promise, but... you seriously need to sleep first,"

Stiles gave a slow, tired nod and sighed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion

"Come on, I don't trust you with stairs right now," he mused as he picked up the spark and started carrying him towards the stairs

Stiles hooked his arms tiredly around the other man's neck, drifting off before they even reached the first step

Derek took a breath and set him in bed gently, pulling the sheets over him and starting to head for the hall so he could go turn the lights out, only to be caught by the wrist

"Wait,"

"I'm coming back," Derek assured him quietly

"Yeah... yeah I'm sure you are but... can we talk a little more?"

Derek took a breath but nodded anyway, sitting down slowly on the edge of the bed and waiting for Stiles to start

The spark rubbed the back of his neck, chewing on his lip a little

"We said alot of stuff a few minutes ago,"

"Yeah... we did," Derek agreed, taking a breath, bracing himself, getting ready for Stiles to take it back

To just... take something back, he wasn't sure what exactly, but... he thought it would certainly be something

"I think... I think we need to be honest with eachother here,"

"Stiles, I thought we WERE being honest,"

"Yeah but not completely honest, I mean... 'I need you' and 'you're important' and all of that is just beating around the bush, isn't it?"

"Stiles you're tired, you need to sleep,"

"I will, I will, but I just... can't... like this, not until..."

He paused, looking down and licking his lips slowly

"Derek, I need to tell you something,"

"Stil-"

"I'm in love with you,"

Everything was silent for an anciently long moment

It seemed like the world had gone still, like Derek couldn't move or speak or even breathe...

It was so... strange....

"Stiles-"

"Please don't tell me I need to sleep," he said quietly

"I wasn't going to,"

This seemed to stun Stiles a little as he stared up at him, his heart pounding a mile a minute

"O-Oh..." he mumbled, sounding crushed and wrecked and dejected all of a sudden, just like that

But not for long, because just a moment later Derek leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to the spark's lips and so carefully, so timidly, cupping his face in his hands

Stiles was still for a breif moment before closing his eyes and leaning in closer to properly slot his mouth against the other's, allowing the kiss- chaste and shy and uncertain about everything- to go on, to lead it's natural course

It only lasted for a few moments, but they were both left somewhat... tingling afterwards

"I .. Stiles..."

"Don't say anything if you aren't sure," Stiles said quietly

"I'M sure, I love you but... are YOU sure? About me? I can't.... I don't know what if-"

"Shush, just... God Derek... the only times you seem to be a chatter box are when you're putting yourself down," he said with a slight teasing tone

Derek just smiled weakly, neither of them speaking for a moment as they let that- all of that- hang in the air

"So... now what?"

"Now, we sleep, and we'll talk about it in the morning," Derek replied, quickly heading out to turn the light off and coming back to bed, slipping in next to Stiles and immediately wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller body, nuzzling his face into his shoulder and already feeling the heavy fog of sleep trying to reclaim him again

"G'night Derek," Stiles mumbled

Derek smiled, doing something he had wanted to do for a wile but had never been able to until now

He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss on Stiles' cheek and feeling his heart flutter when he only heard Stiles' heart leap for joy

"Good night Stiles,"


End file.
